Magician's Assistant
by jaraismylife
Summary: Just smut basically, I love James Franco, think he's sexy. So read for some hot stuff. Review if you want more. Not for children!


**Sorry, I've never actually seen the movie but I think James Franco is sexy, so...**

Oscar smiled, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist and Theodora smiled into his neck.

"What is this feeling?" she whispered, swaying with him. The magician's dark brown hair fell into his eyes, but he daren't move his hands. She was _so innocent. _It made his whole body ache with want, how tight would she be? How wonderfully would she grip his hot, hard length as he pushed it into he- "Oz?"

He sighed with a small, impatient smile "We're all alone," he whispered, his cool breath fanning her face, she looked up at him in confusion, and admiration. That damn admiration would be her downfall. She would do anything he said. She believed in every word he spoke. Everything he uttered. Rubbish or otherwise. "Lie down," he whispered, helping her lie on the sofa, purple bed. His hands went to the strings on the front of her dress, and he began to untie them.

"W-what are you doing?" She whispered, her dark brown hair fanning out around her on the bed, and she looked so beautiful to Oscar right then. "Oz? What are you doing?"

"Magic," was his calm reply, once the strings were apart, he gently peeled the dress down from her shoulders, and then further down, and then right off her body, and he had to stand back to marvel at her perfection. She was _perfect. _And better, untouched...for now. A simple white bra and panties, but her long legs and her flawless skin made Oscar hard. "Have you ever been kissed?" he found himself whispering, as he crawled over her, pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt but not taking it off, he unbuttoned his trousers and kicked them to the ground. "Theodora? Tell me, tell me now, have you ever been kissed?"

"Only once," she whispered "By you," he smiled at her, a beautiful, handsome toothy smile that made him look years younger. His curly hair was hanging over his forehead as he hovered over her.

"Would you like to be kissed again?" her response was a shy nod, and he leaned down, and he captured her lips, with his rougher ones. She was almost a natural at it now, and it gave Oscar dirty thoughts to what else she might be good at. He let his hands trail down her shoulders, and to her back, where he unclasped her bra, and finally held the large globes in his hands. He moaned into her mouth, and grazed his rough thumbs over her nipples. She shuddered, clinging to his neck

"W-what was _that?" _She whispered with want. He smiled into her neck

"Magic," he repeated again "My magic, a very special magic, one only you and I can enjoy," he shuffled down her body, taking a nipple in his mouth so her whole back arched up to meet him, which he certainly wasn't disappointed with. He trailed one hand down, and slid it into her panties. She stiffened, but said nothing. One hand ran down her clit and he groaned again "You're wet," he stated, with a roll of his dark brown eyes back into his head in pleasure.

"Am I?" She whispered meekly "Is that bad?"

"No," he whispered "No, it just means you're the best magicians assistant in the whole world," he soaked his fingers with her juices, and gently slid his finger into her. The 'o' shape formed by her lips as she fell limply onto the bed in pleasure was the best feeling in the world. Slowly, he began to pump, hardening to a state he had never been before, just by watching her face. He pumped faster, and faster, and she started bucking her hips towards him, over, and over, and over, and over, and he slid in another finger, gleaming at how tight she was. She only managed to withstand to pumps with two digits inside her, as his knuckles grazed areas that had never been touched before, and she came. Panting.

"Oh wow..." she whispered, covered in a light sheen of sweat "That was...magical, Oz..."

"It's not over yet," he whispered, he pulled down his pants, revealing the large, beautiful and bulging member, begging for sweet release. His eyes sparkled with want and he was once again hovering over her. He kissed her forehead tenderly "You ready?" she bit her lip, nodding, and with a firm shove, he sheathed fully inside of her.

She cried out in pain, squirming to get away, to stop being stretched in this unholy way from the inside, but he held her hips firmly, begging into her ears for her wait in whispers, his handsome beard tickling her cheeks. She reluctantly did as she was told, and he pulled out, then in again. Then out, and then in again, _deeper _she noted, deeper than before. Her eyes were wide, and she watched him. His eyes clenched shut, a bead of sweat on his brown, and so unbelievably handsome with his tousled hair. his muscles flexed and as she marvelled in wonder at his body, she felt herself get use to the feeling of having him inside her, in fact, she found herself wriggling her hips to get him deeper.

His eyes flashed open in surprise, and looked down at her and smile "Y-you..." he groaned "You like it?" Biting her lip, she nodded, and with a sudden adrenaline, she captured his shoulders and spun him, so she was straddling him. They both cried out loudly, she had impaled herself onto his dick by mistake, and he went deeper than every before. He lay back on the bed helplessly, his hands tight on her waist, eyes trained on her large, beautiful breasts. Slowly, Theodora rose herself up, and pushed down onto him. He groaned loudly, eyes rolling into the back of his head, and she realised breathlessly, how to do it.

She began bouncing as if it were all she was good for. And Oscar was in heaven, a place beyond all his wildest dreams, she began angling herself so that his dick was harshly grazing her g-spot every time, and she was crying out in joy, faster and faster she bounced, and he began bucking up into her, quick, short, jerky actions with an incredible amount of power, forcing himself into her, stretching out her opening as he was covered in all of her sweet juices.

"Oh Theodora..." he groaned loudly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "I- I...I'm gonna..." he shook his head, taken to a whole new level of bliss as she sped up, impaling herself onto his sword over and over and over again, as if she could never get enough of it. "GOD!" he groaned loudly "I am so close..."

Close to what? Theodora wondered, but whatever it was, she knew she was close too, and she wanted both of them to get there. She looked around, wondering how she could do it, her hands intwined with his as she bounced harder, and by her stand she saw her hairbrush. She looked down at her closed eyed wizard, and reached for it. Hiding it behind her back she reached one hand done, and started rubbing at her clit, nice and hard, and she came with a loud cry of content.

Oscar bucked harshly, feeling her squeeze and contract all around him. But he didn't come. His groany murmurs of want didn't go unheard by her. She pulled herself off him, and kneeling at the end of the bed, and took him in her mouth. Oscar sat bolt upright, and he looked down at her in absolute amazement, as she began popping, and sucking. Electric shocks were zig-zagging down him, and he had wanted to be gentle with her, but he found himself fisting his hands into her hair, and begging her to go faster, his head lolled back, staring at the ceiling, but seeing nothing but stars, he collapsed onto his back again, as she slobbered over his thick meet. And then, she pointed the handle of her hair brush at his whole. His tiny little pucker.

And as she deep throated him for the first time, she shoved it deep into his whole.

"FUUCK!" he screamed, thrashing on the bed, "FUCK! Theodora! Fuck!" she ignored his hands trying to reach down and pull it out of him, and continued to suck on his dick, and then as he had done to her, she began to pump the hairbrush in and out of his anus. Harder and harder, and he found himself addicted to the experience.

She slammed the hairbrush in as far as she could, and then began to twist is violently from side to side

"FUCK!" he screamed again, shaking his head, as he gasped for air "Jesus, take it out, tha-that's too oooh! OH! OH! T-tha please...tha-that's too far Theodora please-" but she just rammed it in a little deeper, and straddled him again, taking him into her tight cunt, and she gentle rocked back and forth, tugging at his shoulders she made him stand, and then shoving the hairbrush as deep as she could, she forced him to sit down, so he embedded it deeper into himself.

As she gyrated on top of him, he could feel it grazing his prostate and he wanted to cry out and choke at the same time. She grazed her fingers over his nipples, as he had done to her, and kissed him. The over load of sensations in Oscar finally drove him to his climax, he sped up, bucking into her inhumanely fast, and then slamming himself down onto the hairbrush, his nipples tingling, and he came, deep inside her, forcing his seet into the deep cresses of her body.

They both collapsed, panting.

Gingerly, she pulled the hairbrush out of him, and snuggled up beside him. "That was your best piece of magic yet, Oz," she whispered in content. Oscar smiled, his lip twitching upwards.

"You know, you can't just go shoving things up my arse." he whispered, gripping her waist, and pulling her on top of him. She looked down at him in confusion. "Karma and all." his smile was slightly sinister as he thrust, without warning, without mercy into her arse whole. She cried out in pain, but he forced her onto his hands and knees and fucked her like a dog, until she was whining with want. Screaming out his name.

This time they came together, and collapsed beside each other.

"I love you Theodora," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "So much."

She smiled, sore and exhausted. "I love you too,"

And she felt like the best magicians assistant in the history of the world.

**Review if you want more.**


End file.
